


Disappeared.

by Soft_ghost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_ghost/pseuds/Soft_ghost
Summary: One morning Dipper wakes up to an empty bed and an empty house. Dipper thought Bill had just stepped out for the day. Like he did on the occasion. So he didn't think anything of it, until Bill didn't come home that night as he usually would. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month and a half. Dipper was about to let Bill go..until.. something stops him.





	Disappeared.

It had been two weeks since Bill left, and Dipper was a mess. He barely slept or took care of himself for that matter. Dark shadows occupied his under eyes, his hair was in a constant state of disarray, and he hadn't been outside since Bill disappeared. His eyes were red from crying. He occupied himself with work, taking on whatever big project he could. He sometimes got so caught up he forgot his basic human needed. Like sleep or showering even food. He didn't have anyone to pull him away from it anymore. 

His bed felt empty and cold. The house was silent. Making the creeping floorboards seem so much louder. Dipper felt hollow. He told himself he should just get over him. Just put all his stuff away. But he didn't. He still wore his sweater to bed. Like he was holding onto the hope that Bill would just appear and drag him away from his work and into bed. 

Dipper told himself he was better off. He was lying. He missed Bill, he just wouldn't admit it. He missed his hands running through his hair, he missed waking up in his arms. He missed feeling Bill's warm hands on the sides of his face. He missed the feeling of Bill's lips against his own. He even missed his wicked sense of humor. As much as it did disturb him sometimes. Thinking about these things made Dipper feel even worse. 

That was until Mabel stopped by. She hated to see her brother like this. She wished she knew sooner, then maybe it wouldn't be this bad. When he saw her he just completely broke down. He didn't cry when Bill left, instead he just accepted it. 

“So what happened?” Mabel asked once Dipper could get words out properly. 

“I just woke up..and he was gone. I waited all day and he never came home. I waited and waited and waited. I'm still waiting. But I don't think he's coming back.” Dipper told her. 

“Where you guys on bad terms?” Mabel asked gently. 

“No. That's the thing we were fine. At least I thought we were. I was taking a break from work and Bill was sticking around more. We haven't argued in months. I just think he was tired of me.” Dipper confessed. 

The thought of Bill being tired of Dipper constantly nagged at him. It was always a possibility that Dipper just wasn't enough for Bill. He had begun to accept it. 

“I'm sure it's not that Dipper. I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation of why he left.” Mabel assured her twin. 

“I just wish he would have told me that perfectly reasonable explanation.” Dipper sighed. 

“I know, but sometimes things just happen. Maybe he had no control over it.” Mabel suggested. 

Dipper shrugged. 

He appreciated Mabel trying to make him feel better about the whole situation. But it didn't work.

 

….

 

Mabel spent a few days making sure Dipper was okay. But after that Dipper assured her he would be fine so she could stop visiting everyday and go back to her own life. 

Dipper thought he was okay after that. He had some human interaction and that definitely kept his mind off of things. He took breaks during work over all just started taking care of himself little by little. Then he fell back into old habits. 

“You were doing so good dip! What happened?” Mabel asked one day when she stopped by to check in. 

“I don't know…” He mumbled.

It had been a month at this point. And Dipper still missed Bill. His room smelled like stale coffee and dirty socks. He keeps on forgetting to do his laundry. He knew he had to let go. He had to stop this. He knew Bill wasn't coming back at this point. 

He didn't want to though. Something in the back of his mind told him to hang on. It was like a small voice, almost a whisper and he couldn't help but listen. While the more rational side of him screamed at him to let it go. But he ignored that one. 

He's always had a problem with letting things go. That's why he still kept Bill's things around. His extra bow ties, his sweaters, the weird artifacts that he brought back from different dimensions, a few Dipper actually remembered going with Bill to get. It was kinda Bill's version of a date. 

What he wouldn't give to go on another one of those again. He would have to accept it sooner or later that he would have to move on with his life. He just wanted to hold on just a little bit longer… 

 

…….

A little longer ended quicker than Dipper thought. One night he just got so frustrated with his work. He kept erasing and re typing the same paragraph over and over. He soon stopped and stared at a bright purple stone on his desk. This wasn't the most extravagant thing Bill brought back. But it was the first thing he brought back when they moved into the house. Dipper picked it up and turned it over in his hand. Then he threw it into a desk drawer. Then he got up and grabbed the other things Bill left, bow ties, shirts, artifacts and all. Well almost all. He kept out that one sweater. He justified it by saying he was the one who bought it. So he should keep it.

He put all of it in a box and headed for the basement. He was half way there almost to the kitchen when- 

“What'cha got there pine tree?” 

Dipper froze and dropped the box with a loud thud. 

“Miss me?” Bill asked. 

Dipper was silent for a minute, tears brimmed his eyes.   
“Where have you been?” He asked, voice shaking slightly. 

“Oh you know.. around.” Bill said, fiddling with his cane. 

“Around? That's all you have to say? You were gone for a month and half! You didn't say anything, didn't warn me, nothing! It was like you were here one minute and then gone the next!” Dipper ranted. 

“Okay. I know I've been gone for a long time, and I'm sorry. But I didn't want to worry you.” Bill said. 

“Well you did a great job at that! Do you know what it feel like to wonder why your boyfriend suddenly disappeared? To think that maybe you weren't enough? To replay scenarios over and over in your head to come up with why he left?” Dipper was fuming. Angry tears slipped down his cheeks. He was tired and frustrated and he had held all if this in and now the floodgates are open! His shoulders we're tense and his fists clenched.

Bill set his cane down on the kitchen table and then stepped over the box so he could place his hands on the sides of Dipper's face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. 

“No I don't. But please let me explain Dipper. If you want me to leave after that I will.” Bill told him. 

Dipper pulled away and took a deep breath.   
“You have two minutes Bill Cipher.” 

Bill nodded.   
“Well...I forgotten I had a few deals that I needed to close. They threatened to come after you if I didn't. So I left I didn't think it would take as long as it did and again I'm so sorry. You can be mad at me all you want. Yell at me, give me that stupid look you give me when you know I do something wrong. But I disappeared for your protection.” 

Dipper was quiet again. He searched Bill's face for any sign of a lie. When he found only a scar that ran through the bridge of his nose, he spoke.   
“Why didn't you tell me?” He asked. 

“I couldn't, I would've felt even more guilty if you knew. I would much rather you think I didn't love you anymore, than know that you could possibly be hunted by demons. And just to clarify I do still love you. Very much.” Bill told him. 

“So that's why you left..to go commit intergalactic crimes?” Dipper asked. 

Bill let out a dry laugh.   
“Yeah, pretty much. But I'm done with all that now. I'm not going to disappear anymore.” 

That whisper in the back of Dipper's mind was now in the forefront of his mind, now much louder. He realized now it was his heart telling him what to do. 

“Promise me.” Dipper said, as he let his shoulders relax and his fists unclench. 

“I promise, I'm going to stay right here.” Bill said. 

“Prove it.” Dipper said. 

Bill smiled softly and leaned in and pressed his lips to Dipper's. Dipper pressed back. The kiss was soft and emotional. Bill's hands rested on Dipper's hips and Dipper's hands rested on Bill's shoulders. After a little bit Bill pulled away and rested his forehead against Dipper's. 

“You need a nap kid. You look exhausted.” Bill said. 

Dipper laughed a little.   
“Yeah. I am.” 

And with that Bill picked Dipper up and carried him to bed. And all was good..for now.


End file.
